Pokemon: Zolat
by EagleEye21
Summary: A new Region, a new Adventure. Swearing to surpass his brother, Young Talon from kanto starts his journey in the Region of Zolat. Rated M for Safety


Disclaimer: I do not own Pok mon.

They say each family has a genius and a hard worker. The genius achieves his goals quickly and easily. He will have a knack for learning new things fast and efficiently. The hard worker is not born with such talents and must work for his goals, but nonetheless will reach the level of the genius, albeit with more problems along the way. The Kresmer family, Talon and Kaiden, hard worker and genius respectively, are no exception to this stereotype. Kaiden is the prodigy of the family, a natural tactician and trainer. While Talon has no such natural instincts, his ambition to surpass his brother fuels him.  
Our story begins in Vermillion City, Kanto, at the home of the Kresmers. The house is a moderately large one, complete with 3 bedrooms. In the southern most bedroom a young boy is laying on his bed. The boy is young, around 10. He has short, black hair that partially covers his eyes. His room is complete with posters of different Pok mon and a single poster of a trainer above his bed. The trainer has a grin on his face and is giving a thumbs up. He has long, spiky, black hair and is wearing a white coat with blue tribal designs. He appeared to be around 16 years old and had a look of confidence in his eyes. The poster is signed, "To my lil bro."

The boy leaned up and sighed. While he glanced at the poster he muttered "I'll surpass you one day Kaiden. I swear to it!" before he laid his head back down. His door bursted open and he jumped up in surprise. "Talon! Get your stuff packed, we are moving tomorrow remember!?" a woman says. She is in her mid-thirty's with long, blonde hair. "What do you expect me to take mom? You already packed my computer, it's not like there s much else." He responded lazily. She steps into the room kicking some of his clothes aside "Get all your clothes up off the ground and pack them and get your posters too. You re not leaving them." She said as she walked out in a hurry. The boy sighed before he got up and slowly threw his clothes into a bag.

A rock song started playing from under the pile of clothes in the bag. Talon immediately dumped the bag out, finding a cell phone. He opened it and answered with a slightly irritated "Hello!?" and as quick as he said it he heard a reply. A slight laugh followed behind "I still don't understand why you have a cell phone. You re 10." someone said. Their voice was cocky, but held no sense of malice. Talon sighed, "Kaiden what do you want? I'm packing." He asked. The boy on the other line once again laughed, "Nothing much lil bro. Just calling to tell you I got you tickets to watch me at the Pokemon league." This made Talon instantly perk up "Seriously!?" he shouted. "Yeah." Kaiden replied, as if he wouldn't honestly tell Talon this for any other reason.

"But we are moving remember." Talon said. He had been wondering if Kaiden would move with them. He had been gone for 6 years, only stopping by in between training and for birthdays and holidays. "Yeah I know, if you come you'll miss the boat mom and dad are going on." He said, as sounds of fighting echoed in the background. "Geez what the heck is going on there?" Talon asked. A loud explosion boomed "Um.. Well some intense training is going on. Gotta be ready for the Pokemon League you know?" he jokingly replied. "Oh So do you think you'll win?" Talon asked, his voice actually quieting down a bit. "Please, it s me. You know your big bro ain't gonna lose." He said confidently. Talon sighs, his brother s cockiness had been present all his life. "That kid from Johto beat you once." he said.

There was stuttering from the other side of the phone. "Man, fuck Ryzer. He got lucky. ONCE!" He said quickly. Talon laughed before telling him, "Mom hates it when you talk like that." There was a brief pause, with a loud sigh on Kaiden's end of the line, followed by laughter from both of them. "Anyway lil bro, I will send Ares for you. He'll fly you here." Kaiden said as his voice went back to a more serious tone. "Wait Don't you need to talk to mom? Oh and why did you name your Charizard Ares?" Talon asked, as he laid back down on his bed. "Leave mom to me. It'll be easy. Oh? Ares is the Greek god of war. He loves to fight so it seemed fitting." Kaiden said as he propped his back against a tree.

The environment around him looked like a huge battle had taken place because it had. His 6 Pok mon had been in a free for all testing their strengths. What once was a beautiful forest was now a war torn wasteland. Most of the trees had been burnt down and there were giant holes now present in the ground. The air was littered with smoke and it was very hard to see. "Well I guess that makes sense... although it kinda makes you seem like a nerd."

Talon jokingly said. Kaiden sighed once again, "Shut up or you re not coming to the Pokemon league Ares is on his way pack your shit and I will call mom." He said as laughed. "Alright, see you later bro." Talon said before he closed his phone. As soon as he made sure his phone was off he let out a loud "YES!" before he started to pack his stuff. He put on a black hoodie and blue jeans and stuffed his cell phone in his pocket. "It s going to be a fun day." He muttered to himself.

Talon walked into the hall to see his mom on the phone arguing with who he knew to be Kaiden. "But we move tomorrow!" She yelled, Talon can only guess what Kaiden said on the other end of the line to get the reaction that came next. "Ok fine when will Ares be here?" She asked. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from outside. Talon laughed and brushed by her "I guess now. Bye mom." He said as he rushed out the door. He looked at the larger than average Charizard that loomed over him. It leaned down to eye level with him, and blew some steam out of his nose into Talon's face. Talon grinned and tossed a piece of candy to the Charizard who caught it in its mouth. The Charizard grinned and leaned down for Talon to jump on.

Talon hopped on Ares and held on tight. "Hey Ares, haven't seen you since you were a Charmeleon, have I?" he asked. Ares simply shook his head. "Kaiden still getting into trouble doing stupid things?" Ares did a little chuckle growl thing and nodded. He flew up and was now around 200 feet in the air. "So is Kaiden far away?" He asked. Ares simply dove towards Viridian forest. Talon noticed that an area of Viridian forest was smoking. "Oh god... He destroyed Viridian forest." Talon said with a laugh.

When they landed Talon saw what had happened. It was a war zone around him, trees were completely destroyed and the earth was cracked around them. Leaning against a tree that is still standing was none other than his brother Kaiden. "Long time no see bro." Kaiden casually said as he recalled Ares. Talon in a moment of kindness ran up to his brother and hugged him. Kaiden returned the hug, laughing he asked "Miss me that much? Big mistake on his part as there was now a sharp pain in his lower regions. A little knee had struck him in a place that is just not meant to be struck. Kaiden fell onto the ground in the fetal position, "W-What the hell man!?" He screamed. "That's for not stopping in more you douche!" Talon said, laughing. The next 10 minutes were spent crying in the fetal position.

Later in Viridian City...

"The Pokemon League is like.. That way." Kaiden said as he pointed in the direction of the Pokemon league. "Um.. Did the sign that says pokemon league give it away?" Talon sarcastically asks. They start walking towards the first checkpoint. "Totally, signs have saved my life more than once." He says laughing. The guard stops them and stares at them. "Pewter city Badge?" He asks. Kaiden sighs and pulls out a small case and opens it, Giving the guard sight of all of his badges. "Oh, and him?" He asks pointing at Talon. "A guest." Kaiden said sternly to the guard. "Victory road is too dangerous for someone as young as him." He said. Talon looks at the man, "I can take care of myself." He says with malice. Kaiden grins, "Plus..He is under Kaiden Kresmer's protection." This got the guards attention, "I-Im sorry Mr. Kresmer please go on."

"Mr. Kresmer?" Talon asks, "I dunno man. Apparently if you beat all the Gyms in record time people get all starstruck." he says laughing as they passed the other checkpoints uneventfully. They arrive at the Pokemon center outside victory road. Nurse joy smiled as they walked in and offered to heal their Pokemon, "No thank you, their in perfect health." He said. "How safe is Victory Road at this time of night?" Kaiden Asked, Nurse joy laughed "It would be stupid to go right now. Its terribly dangerous. All the trainers have rented rooms here for the night." she said. "Its settled then, we eat dinner then go to victory road." He said. Her mouth is agape and her eyes wide, "Did you not just hear me? It is incredibly dangerous." He grins and looks her in the Eye.. "But my dear...So am I." He says as he walks over to a vending machine. Getting two sandwiches he brings them over to the table were Talon is sitting.

"Im gonna get killed in Victory Road aren't I?" Talon asks as he takes his sandwhich. "Nah, I can protect you bro. You do have faith in your older bro and his team right?" He asked with fake sadness. "Yeah Yeah." Talon said as he started to eat. Kaiden smiled and followed suit. "Would you tell me the story of how you met all your team again?" Talon asked, "Hehe.. Sure. It is a pretty interesting story." He says as he brushes his black hair out of his eye and looks Talon in the eye.. "Well It all started when I was your age..."

I was first in line at Oaks to get my starter.. alongside me was my friend Tosh and some girl I didn't know. I took the Charmander first, the girl took the Squirtle and left without a word. That left Tosh with Bulbasaur. Me and Tosh traveled together up till Viridian City when he decided he missed his mom. "What a wuss." Don't interrupt Talon. "Whatever."

Anyway.. on the way from Viridian to Viridian forest I caught Giga. My Nidoran. "That's Boring." He was my first pokemon, get over it. It gets more interesting. I made it through Viridian Forest without anything interesting. "How is that more interesting?" Shut up. Whatever. Back on topic.. With Charmander and Nidoran I managed to beat Brock. Wait.. How? Thats a fire and ground type.. He should probably be able to kill you. Well Ares knew Iron Tail and Giga knew Double kick. Oh. Well whatever get on with the story.

Yeah yeah, so then I walked through Mt. Moon and arrived in Cerulean city I caught a Abra just over the bridge and nicknamed it Seraph. Isn't that like some kind of Celestial being? Sure is. Anyway, after we beat Misty.. Hold up.. You beat Misty.. The water chick with a Ground type, Fire type and A abra? Yeah? How the hell? I dunno. Im lucky I guess. Incredibly lucky.

Yeah whatever, back to the subject at the hand. The next few gym's went by uneventfully, Oh my god this is boring. Get to the part with Gyarados. We'll get there. Now anyways.. You say anyways a lot. Shut up! Anyways.. Told you. When I got to Fuchsia City I tried out the Safari Zone and as you know thats were I met Shinobi. My Scyther. Didn't He like almost kill you?

Yeah..Yeah he did. Awesome. Yeah almost getting my head cut off Is just dandy. I was just walking and then he just pops outta no were and tried to decapitate me. I managed to duck under it just in time and Picked up a rock and hit him in the face with it. Let me get this straight.. You almost got killed..so you hit a Scyther.. A super fast pokemon with blades for hands..with a rock. Yep. And how did that work out? Well it got pissed. Wonderful.

As it was charging I hit it with a safari ball and caught it. Interesting. I know eh? Then I went to the gym and kicked Koga's ass. Isn't he a elite four now? That he is. Fun. Indeed. Anyway I went to Saffron city, which was the largest city in the Region. I wanna go there someday. Well get over it. Meh. Meh yourself.

Anyway, It was super advanced compared to everything else I had seen at this point. So as you know I still had the penpal in Johto, Ryzer? Yeah Ryzer. Anyway.. We timed it perfectly, when I was in Saffron he was in Goldenrod City, which is the largest City in Johto. We took advantage of the big city. Magnet Train? Nah, it was before the magnet train.

We used some fancy machine Called The GTS to trade Eggs. I found one and he did as well. Thats pretty cool. Yeah It is. Anyway, RETURN OF THE ANYWAY! SHUT UP! So anyway I beat Saffrons leader.. That left Cinnabar and Viridian's Gym leaders. So how did you get to Cinnabar? As far as I know you didn't have a water type at the time. No I did not.

I rented a boat to take me.. Oh and my egg hatched just a little bit before the boat ride. Convenient. Since I know what comes next. Indeed... The boat ride was normal for a while.. Around half way to Cinnabar the captain stopped.. What stood in our way was enough to bring the old man to tears. Thats it..we're dead. The old man said. I walked up to the front of the boat to see what he meant.. The weather was terrible, storms had been brought up and the waves were huge.

In our way was the biggest Gyarados I have ever seen. It had to be atleast 3 times the size of a normal Gyarados, and its scales were as black as the night sky. It was known as the Black Tempest. Only 3 men had ever escaped from it. I walked to the bow of the boat and stared at the Gyarados. Looking into its eyes was like looking into hell itself.

I withdrew a pokeball and sent it out. Ares was out first. Why did you not use Elekid? He had the type advantage. Because my little brother, Elekid had never fought and he was still a baby. I wouldn't risk it. Ares looked at the Tyrant we faced and grinned. He always loved a challenge. He flew up so he was at eye level with the Gyarados, the Gyarados didn't seem to take him seriously. Until Ares hit him in the face with a slash.

The Gyarados threw his head back with a great roar, before slamming into Ares with a Frustration attack. Ares is knocked back landing on the boat with a loud thud. Ares picked himself up and charged at the Gyarados, Hitting it near the eye with steel wing. The last attack left a sizable scar in his black scales. The Gyarados roared and almost instantly Charizard was hit with the largest Hydro Pump I had ever seen in my life. Ares fell motionless on the boat.

I recalled him and sent out Shinobi, Shinobi grinned evily at the Gyarados. Fury Cutter! I shouted, Shinobi simply nodded, and in a instance he was running on the water with impressive speed, he ran up Gyarados' back slashing as he ran along as he got halfway up he stabbed his scythe in the Gyarados' side and swung around infront of his chest. X-Scissor! I shouted, he swung his blades making a X shaped scar on Gyarados' chest. The blood on his chest started to leak out and you could tell he was getting agitated.

The Gyarados spun around hitting Shinobi with a powerful water tail, Shinobi landed in the water and barely managed to climb on the boat. He wouldn't give up though. He forced himself back on the boat and stared at the Behemoth infront of us. Shinobi return. I said but Shinobi ignored my order.. He crouched down and started faintly glowing. Before I Knew it he disappeared, it seemed like there was a thunderclap and when I looked Shinobi was elbows deep in Gyarados.

He had used Giga Impact. He then fainted, still stabbed into Gyarados. I recalled him, I sighed. I was down to just two pokemon and that thing showed no sign of letting up. I sent Giga who was now a Nidoking out, I knew he wouldn't be able to do much because he isn't the best swimmer but I was running out of options. The Gyarados looked at him, Megahorn! I screamed.

Giga used his legs to jump at Gyarados, aiming his sharp horn for his eye. Gyarados moved his tail infront and Giga's horn was buried in Gyarados' tail. Gyarados Roared before he tossed Nidoking up, catching him in his mouth with a bite. There was blood all over Giga now, He tossed him in the air, preparing to completely kill Giga with a ice beam.

I recalled him before the Ice beam connected. The Gyarados loomed over me, preparing a Hyper beam I knew this was the end. He was exhausted from fighting but he still was going to kill me. As the Hyper beam was flying through the air, heading on a collision course with me, I heard a pokeball open.

In a instant Seraph, my Kadabra was infront of me. He fired off a powerful Psybeam that met the Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam was stopped Momentarily then slowly started overwhelming the Psybeam. In a instant a light enveloped Seraph but the Psybeam kept going. There was a bright flash.. and when I looked Seraph's ears were now horns and his mustache was longer. He had evolved into a Alakazam.

He kept the Psybeam going and in a Instant used Kinesis. His eyes flash as the Hyper beam spun around, striking Gyarados from the left and the Psybeam hitting him from the right. The Gyarados had finally taken enough.. He fell into the Ocean.. Fainted. The captain looked at me with disbelief and said, Son..Finish it off so It doesn't claim any other lifes. I shook my head , took off my coat and dove in the Ocean.

In my mind I heard Seraph. Wait what? Seraph and me can talk using his psychic powers. Didn't you know that? Well he knew what I was about to do and he thought it was crazy. I found the sinking Gyarados and tagged it with a ultra ball. Emerging from the ocean I held the ultra ball.. And the rest is history. You got it little bro.

o. o. o.  
A/N:  
Hey Everyone this is the start of a story I have had in my head for a while. The Next chapters will be longer but im not so good with introductory chapters you know? This is my first story I have written and would love for reviews, negative or positive. If you do negative please let me know what I did wrong not just YOU SUCK! haha. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
